


The Other Professor Remembers

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Professor John Winchester AU, Professor!John Winchester AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tara helps Reader and John with the case, Chuck remembers what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Professor Remembers

It has been a couple of hours since Sam had gone to pick up his fiancee, Tara, from the airport, leaving you and John alone in the apartment. You were beyond tired; the emotional roller coaster you had been riding left you drained and almost falling asleep on the couch.

The couch dipped under the weight of John moments before the back of his knuckles traced your jaw. “Babe?” You nuzzled into the pillow, mumbling something you didn’t even understand.

John chuckled before kissing your temple. “Got a call from a Detective Turner about Chuck.”

Your eyes flew open. “Yeah? What’d he say?”

“Nothing much, really. Just that he wanted to stop by and ask a few questions.”

You sat up slowly, pulling your knees to your chest, “How’d he sound?” It felt like a weird question to ask, but you based a lot of things on the way people talked, how they sounded; it gave a lot away about their intentions and how they really felt.

“Well, he didn’t sound like it was all sunshine and rainbows, but he wasn’t very… procedural about it either.”

“That’s good… I think.”

John watched as you chewed on your bottom lip and your eyes lost focus. He rested a hand on yours, getting your attention by clearing his throat, “Hey, what’ve I been saying?”

You chuckled ruefully. “It’ll all work out.”

“And have I steered you wrong?”

Turning your hand over, you tangled your fingers with his. “Not once.”

“I ain’t about to start now.”

You raised his hand to your mouth and brushed your lips over his knuckles. “Thank you.”

“We’ve been over this, sweetheart.” John sat back on the couch and pulled you into his side.

The faded spice of his cologne wafted up your nose as you turned into his neck,.“I know, but this isn’t what you signed up for.”

“Darlin’, how many times I gotta say it?”

You pressed a kiss beneath his earlobe. “One more time.”

“I’m here no matter what,” John’s chest rumbled beneath your hand.

The fleshy lobe was sucked between your lips as you crawled onto his lap. You tugged on the short hairs on the back of his neck. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” His hands were on your hips and ass, humming as you kissed along his neck, his beard rubbing softly against your forehead and nose. Tipping his head, he caught your lips in his with a growl. You weren’t sure how long the pair of you sat there, making out like a couple of teenagers, when you realized you weren’t alone.

“Jesus, pop, get a room,” even though you knew Sam was trying to sound grossed out, you could hear the smile in his voice.

You laughed in embarrassment and stood, holding a hand out to the petite brunette holding a suitcase. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Tara smiled, her cheeks slightly pink. “I told Sam we should have called…. or knocked.”

“Thank you for coming, Tara, we really appreciate it.”

John stood behind you and dropped a hand to the small of your back. “I know it was short notice-”

Shaking her head, Tara dropped her suitcase to the floor. “No such thing as short notice when you’re a lawyer. So, what do we know?”

Sam had just come back from hanging up his jacket. “Diving right in, I see.”

“The faster I know everything, the faster we can come up with a plan.”

* * *

Chuck sat at the table and stared at the checkerboard between him and his nurse, Kelsey. He’d been on the medication for a couple of weeks now and, slowly but surely, the dark clouds began to clear and the memory of all that had happened came rushing back. The night he remembered watching Meg slit the dean’s throat, he almost threw up. He wanted to cry, shout out that he remembered what happened, that he was innocent of the murder charge, but he knew no one would believe him; not with his history.

Kelsey cleared her throat gently, “Chuck, it’s your turn.”

“Wha- oh… ok.”

She watched him make his move and couldn’t help but notice the glimmer in his dark eyes, a glimmer that hadn’t been there until today. “How are you feeling today?”

Wide eyes flew to hers. “Wh- why do you ask?”

“I’m your nurse, Chuck, I’m supposed to ask questions like that.”

“Of course you are! I mean, why wouldn’t you?”

Furrowing her brows, she leaned forward and dropped her voice, “You remembered something, didn’t you?”

Chuck didn’t answer for several long moments while he weighed the pros and cons of telling someone what actually happened that night. Making up his mind, he swallowed loudly. “I didn’t kill Dick, but I saw it happen.”

* * *

Sergeant Harvelle drummed her nails on the desk while she stared at Cole. “Detective, you want to tell me why you met with Professor Winchester and Miss Y/L/N?”

If Cole was nervous under the intense gaze, he didn’t sound like it. “Just following up with a few questions.”

“What’s to follow up on? I told you it was an open and shut case,” frustration made her voice thick.

Cole shook his head. “I hate to sound like a broken record, Sarge, but I don’t think it’s that easy.”

“Damn it, Trenton! Why can’t you just let this go?”

“I don’t know ‘bout you, but I didn’t become a cop, let alone a detective, to send innocent people to jail.”

With elbows on the edge of her desk, Ellen sat forward in her chair and clenched her jaw hard enough Cole could hear the molars grinding together. “You listen to me, Shurley is our guy, the case is closed, and I don’t wanna get another phone call ‘bout you goin’ behind my back and askin’ anymore questions. Got it?”

* * *

Back at his desk, Cole forced down the urge to throw his computer screen through Ellen Harvelle’s office window. He was mumbling to himself when his office phone rang.

“Trenton.”

It took several moments before the person calling said anything, and when he did, his voice was soft, as if he were telling a secret and didn’t want anyone to hear it. “Detective Trenton, my name is Chuck Shurley and I know who killed Dick Roman.”

Cole looked over his shoulder and saw Ellen staring hard at him. He shot her a smile before turning his attention back to the phone. “I’m all ears.”

“Not over the phone. Y- you have to meet me.”

“That ain’t gonna be easy, pal. I got eyes on me.”

Chuck swore under his breath, “What about Y/N? What if she gets you something that’ll clear me?”

Running a hand over his face, Cole groaned. “I wanna help you, I really do-”

“So help me!”

“I said before, it ain’t gonna be easy. I think… I think someone’s got something over my boss. She’s itchin’ for you to take the fall and for the case to stay closed.” Cole glanced around the room, making sure he wasn’t drawing any attention to himself.

“Please, you gotta help me. I… I can’t stay here forever,” Chuck pleaded with the detective.

Cole blew out a heavy breath before giving in to Chuck’s request. “Alright, you get something to Y/N and I’ll do what I can.”

* * *

You were once again going over the file with Tara when your cell phone rang. John looked at you with furrowed brows. “Kinda late.”

Shrugging in agreement, you crossed the kitchen and unplugged your phone from the charger. You didn’t recognize the number, so you were tempted to just ignore it, but a chill danced up your spine that made your thumb twitch; accepting the call before you could do anything to stop it.

Chuck’s voice greeted you, “Y/N, are you there?”

“Chuck?” Your voice shook and tears flooded your eyes.

John was in front of you before you could blink. “Is he ok?”

You put the call on speaker and swallowed the lump in your throat. “I- I’m here, Chuck.”

“Thank God,” relief washed over his words. “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time. Can you come see me?”

“Now? It’s kinda late, Chuck.”

“I know who killed him, I know who set me up.”

It was like you could hear a pin drop. “Tell me.”

Chuck groaned low in his throat, “NO! No, Y/N, not over the phone. They’ll hear us. No… you have to come here.”

So Chuck wasn’t completely… sane. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”


End file.
